How To Apologize To A Time Lord
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: The Doctor is upset at Rose for making fun of him so she comes up with a creative way to say she's sorry. Takes place right after "School Reunion." I hope you like it!


"C'mon Doctor talk to me, please!" Rose begged. The Doctor stood from her bed grumbling. "There's nothing to discuss. I know you and Sarah Jane were laughing at me." He went over to the shelf and pulled out a towel for his shower. "But I said I was sorry." She protested. "Why won't you let me explain?" Rose added following him to the bathroom.

He quickly slammed the Door behind him. Standing outside she pleaded with the Doctor one last time. "Please Doctor just hear me out." "No!" He shouted before turning the water on. Rose was fed up. She took off her shoes and earrings and headed straight into the shower fully clothed. Opening the glass door she stepped in and panicked when she realized he was naked. "Oh my lord!" Rose exclaimed turning around.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked. "I didn't know Time Lords got naked in the shower." Rose blushed. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course we do, now would you mind getting out?" Rose stood her ground. "Not until you hear me out." She said with her back turned. He sighed. "Okay but you're paying the water bill."

Rose was getting soaked and exasperated. "Fine. Now yes I was laughing at you but only because I was mad at you for not telling me about Sarah Jane and I am sorry." The Doctor grunted and continued to rinse his hair. "So what was so funny about me?"

She sighed. "We were laughing at how you coddle the TARDIS and how you never make any sense because you explain things too quickly."

The Doctor frowned at her as he stepped out of shower "I'm so glad I amuse you." He turned hot water off leaving the cold water blasting on Rose. "Hey!" she yelped. She jumped out completely soaked and shivering.

The Doctor smirked then tossed her a towel. She would've been angrier but he looked so sexy wet and wearing a towel she decided to let some of her anger slide. Rose then sat on the bed beside him and began drying her hair.

She glanced at him as he was dressing. "I said I was sorry, why can't you accept that?" The Doctor sighed as he finished tying his shoes and replied. "Because Rose I don't like being laughed at, now if you want to be mad at me about Sarah Jane that's fine. I can understand that but when you made fun of me that hurt."

Rose lowered her eyes to the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to do a delicate repair on the console." He grabbed his jacket and walked away leaving Rose alone and feeling guilty. She mentally kicked herself for hurting him. "He may be an alien but he still had feelings." She realized.

Rose sat in her room wondering what to do now. She really wanted to make it up to him but she didn't know how then an idea came to her. Rose took out her i-Pod and searched thru it. "That song has to be in here somewhere." She said.

The Doctor had a favorite song "We Are Young" from FUN, she hoped if she played the song it would fix everything. Rose smiled when she finally found it. "Perfect, so TARDIS you think you can help me?" She asked. The TARDIS hummed happily in response.

The Doctor was under the console when he saw Rose's sneakers standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Rose smiled. "Could you come out for a second?" He sighed and came out from under the console. He crossed his arms and said. "Okay, now what?"

Rose grinned as she pushed a button on the control board's computer. The song "We Are Young" filled the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled in awe. "What is this?"

"I found your favorite song, it's my way of saying sorry." She explained, stepping closer to him. He grinned. "You did this for me?" Rose nodded then put her arms around his waist. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have laugh at you."

The Doctor hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head. "Thank you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sarah Jane." Rose glanced up at him and said. "Do you realize we just had our first fight?" He smiled. "I guess we did. Now what?"

She grinned and replied. "Well it is an earth custom to make up after a fight." "How do we do that?" He teased. "Like this." She pulled him down and tenderly kissed him. The Doctor embraced her, passionately kissing her back. After the kiss they slow danced, holding each other as their song continued to play.


End file.
